1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of helicopters, and in particular to helicopter main rotor blades. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for jettisoning a helicopter's main rotor blades in the event of a power failure or other catastrophe.
2. Description of the Related Art
The helicopter has unique maneuvering capabilities that set it apart from any other type of aircraft. Whereas fixed wing aircraft depend on a high forward velocity for flight, helicopters are capable of a full range of motion including forward, backward, left, right, upward, and downward movements. Though lighter-than-air craft such as zeppelins and balloons may also exhibit this capability, the helicopter is more responsive and can move with far greater speed and precision in a wider range of conditions.
There is no widely adopted method of escape for helicopter occupants given a mid-flight emergency such as total engine failure. Helicopter pilots instead depend on autorotation, an emergency landing technique equivalent to power-off gliding in an airplane. However, there are numerous situations where autorotation is not possible. During these emergencies, the rotating main rotor blades prohibit in-flight egress (e.g., through the use of an ejection or similar personal parachute safety system) or delay escape upon landing.